


A Study in Erotica

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: After Wade goes through Peter's tumblr and finds porn, Peter claims it's for photography and Wade offers to be his model.





	A Study in Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a post from geekygaydude tht an anon nd symbiote-spideypool expanded on! 
> 
> i also hvnt actually read it over after finishing bc i decided to crank it out even tho i started at like 10 nd it's now 1:10am. i'll prob do it tmr, but in the meantime, _u_ as a reader shld tell me if i've made any mistakes!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i think this is also my first venture into a rated M work??? lmao i just cldnt help it after rding the prompt nd hving been rding only one of the bEst stucky fics i've ever rd which had a majour d/s dynamic. it's called Ain't No Rest For the Wicked by kellyscams. ur welcome~~

Wade’s an infinitely curious person. Especially when the subject is taboo. Take Petey, for instance. He’s almost always on his phone, and lately he _always_ holds his phone in a way that Wade can’t see what’s on his screen. Always. It’s infuriating, because Wade wants to know so badly what he’s looking at that Wade isn’t allowed to see, but he also knows that sometimes private things are meant to stay private. 

But, well. Knowing and doing are two different things, or something. Because today they’re hanging out at Peter’s place and Petey gets up to refill his drink, meaning Wade lunges for the phone, which is miraculously left unlocked. It’s open to tumblr, and Wade’s excited, because this means he gets to see Peter’s innermost thoughts. 

As he scrolls, he realises that if these are Peter’s innermost thoughts, then he’s had good reason to keep his phone angled away from Wade. His innermost thoughts are filthy, filthy, filthy. There’s just a shitton of pictures and gifs of porn, and not the vanilla stuff, no. This is like, hardcore, BDSM shit. There’s shibari and gags and spreader bars and cockrings and collars and vibrators and some knife play and _holy shit_ is Wade now seriously turned on at his best friend’s place. He keeps scrolling, mesmerised, and he’s pretty sure he might even be drooling a little bit. His breath is definitely getting shorter and his pants tighter. 

And then the phone is snatched out of his hand and he at least has the good graces to look guilty ~~but he certainly doesn’t _feel_ guilty, nuh uh, nosiree~~. 

“Sorry Petey,” he says in a voice that _def_ initely doesn’t sound sorry. But it’s okay, because it’s the thought that counts, right?

“Look, dude, I _swear_ it’s not what it looks like -”

“Uh huh, sure.”

“Seriously! It’s for photography! I’m tryna study erotica,” he says, voice trailing off at the end. There’s a high blush on Petey’s cheeks, and he looks anywhere but at Wade.

“You lookin’ for a model?” Wade asks suggestively. He even throws in a wink at the end and a sly grin. Peter’s suddenly back to looking at Wade, his embarrassment having seemed to disappear. 

“You offering?”

“Yeah,” Wade breathes. “Whatever you need.” Peter scrutinises him, gaze unreadable, before nodding and walking out of the room. 

“Come along,” Peter says with an air of impatience. Wade scrambles to do as he’s told. Fuck. He’s so _very_ very turned on right now. He’s led to the bedroom where he sits down on the bed at Peter’s gesturing. He waits patiently as Peter gets out whatever it is he needs. Peter comes back with bundles of rope and walks calmly to Wade.

“ _Some_ one’s clearly eager,” Peter murmurs. Wade barely suppresses a shudder of excitement. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? It might hurt.” 

“Oh _boy_ am I _more_ than okay with this.” Peter chuckles and gets to work, positioning Wade how he wants him after having him strip. 

After a bit, Wade starts getting restless. He’s sure what Pete’s doing will look absolutely _gor_ geous when he’s done, but his dick isn’t getting any softer. It’s starting to _ache_ now, and he wants to ease that ache. He wants release. 

“Stop moving, Wade, or I’m gonna have to punish you,” Peter says lowly. He must not’ve intended on saying that, because he immediately snaps his mouth shut. It kindles the fire already lit inside Wade though, and there’s no way he’s gonna let it go.

“Oh yeah? What’re you gonna do?” Wade asks cheekily. 

“You don’t wanna be talkin’ back.” His voice has a dangerous edge to it, and Wade can’t help but see what happens if he pushes.

“Mmm, or what?” Peter stops abruptly and Wade’s breath hitches. _Oh_ , he _likes_ this game. He chances a glance back to see what Peter’s up to and sees that he’s gone off in the direction he got the rope from. He comes back with a gag and Wade’s eyes widen. He also might or might not whimper. Peter smirks. 

“There. Now I won’t have a smart ass distract me while I try to dress up his pretty body.” Holy mother of _fuck_ does Wade _really really_ love this game and Peter. 

After what seems like eons, Peter’s _finally_ done with his fancy work, and Wade groans in relief. But then it means that he’s gotten his camera out, and is snapping photos of Wade. He takes another few eons trying to get the angles he wants, even going on the walls and ceilings for some shots. Wade pouts, and Peter just smiles. 

When Peter’s done getting all his shots, he lets Wade look at some of them. The ropework looks absolutely a _ma_ zing, as does the artistic way they were shot. He then goes to put away his camera, and Wade whines, to which Peter tuts in response. 

“I told you I was gonna punish you, and you decided to push me. And since _I’m_ the one doling out the punishment, I think that means _I_ get to decide how long it lasts, hmm? I don’t think it’s been long enough. Maybe next time, you try _listening_ to me and see where that gets you.” Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Not only has this whole session been hot as fuck, but there’s the possibility of a _next time_? He looks imploringly at Peter to see if he’s gonna change his mind when met with Wade’s irresistible, sad, puppy dog eyes, but to no avail. Peter just laughs again and pats Wade on the head, stretching out on the bed and taking his phone out. No fair.


End file.
